1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to hinge mechanisms, especially to a free-stop hinge mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a traditional hinge includes a cam 100, a spring 300, and a slider 200 which can be driven by the spring 300. The cam 100 contacts a top curved surface of the slider 200. The cam 100 presses down the slider 200. The cam 100 can be preloaded with torque to stop in any desired position. However, when the cam 100 presses down the slider 200, a contact surface between the cam 100 and the slider 200 changes, and a direction of a force exerted on the slider 200 changes. Thus, particularly because of friction, it is hard to calculate the desired torque to be preloaded into the cam 100. There is room to improve within the art.